mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rodger Parsons
Rodger Parsons (sometimes credited as Ken Gates) is an American voice actor, who has appeared in various films. While he is well known for being the current narrator of the Pokémon anime, he is better known in New York voice over circles as a versatile vocal character performer. He continues to enjoy a successful career as a writer (both rewrite and polish as well as original scripts) and voice person and has narrated many documentaries, does extensive corporate work and has many radio and TV commercials to his credit. He teaches voice-over technique and has a home studio that allows him to send his work anywhere in the world. "Putting truth and character in voice makes the difference between just talking and creating vocal roles that seize attention and fascinate the listener." Filmography Feature Film and TV credits * New York , Feature - Yash Raj Films, Gibson * Betrayed , Feature - telephone caller * New Year's Day, Feature - the Boss * You've Got to Walk It, Feature - Character Narrator * Pokémon, TV Show - narrator (4Kids dub Season 1-6; Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company International dub season 9-onward) * Word Girl, TV Show - Interstitial Announcer (uncredited) Documentary film credits * Native Americans in the Civil War - History Channel - narrator * The Hermitage - 18 part series - NET - narrator * Water - NET - narrator * Flight Deck - Military Channel - narrator * Vertical Flight - Military Channel - narrator * Pulitzer - NET - character voice * The United States Pharmacopeia - narrator * ''Air Force Office of Scientific Research - Narrator * ''History of Nazism - 2 part series - writer/narrator * Story of Fascism - 5 part series - writer/narrator * In the Deep - writer/narrator * All in a Day's Work - narrator * John Paul - The People's Pope - narrator * Mandela - narrator Feature film looping credits * Across the Universe - Newscaster voice * True Colors - Featured voice * Michael - Featured voice * The Score * Someone to Watch Over Me * Sleepless in Seattle * The Bonfire of the Vanities * Billy Bathgate * The Holy Mountain Video and game credits * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Cid of the Lufaine - 2008 * Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy - Cid of the Lufaine - (release 2011) * Mood Shifters - narrator * Like It or Not - narrator * Once on a Wink - narrator * Pokémon Battle Revolution - narrator * Pokémon Puzzle League - narrator * I Spy Treasure Hunt - Scholastic - Voice of Pirate * Bullet Witch - Game - Voice of Darkness Notable voice roles * Narrator of the Pokémon movies 1-6, 9-13, and Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns * Narrator of Pokémon (Seasons 1-6 and 9 - 13.) * Narrator/Announcer in the English versions of Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pokémon Channel, and Pokémon Puzzle League. * Odin & Brahms in Valkyrie Profile * Multiple roles - Cubix * Interstitial announcer on WordGirl (uncredited) External links *More information on Rodger Parsons * * Category:American voice actors Category:Video game actors Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:People from New York